It's My Choice
by REDEADED
Summary: Kid just wants to live peacefully with his lover, but what happens when his Father decided's to not allow it to be so?
1. I Decided?

Author's Note: Let's try one more time.

* * *

Kid woke up spitting and coughing up sea water, he was weak but he looked around him and saw Soul laying face down in the sand. He slowly crawled towards Soul and flipped his friend onto his side to see him grinning and trying to breathe.

"Soul... What the hell... Happened?" Kid questioned. "Soul took a deep breath and patted Kid's head: "We were found and sent here to finish the job." with that said Soul dragged himself along with Kid to a nearby tree to regain their strength. Kid looked at Soul who fell straight to sleep as soon as he leaned against the tree, Kid looked out towards the ocean thinking about quitting and returning home to live the rest of his days alone. He turned around and his body started to pump adrenaline as he saw his wife being pulled into a wooden house, his rage grew to the point he began to run towards them both. Kid rammed down the door and froze as he saw his enemy...

* * *

A few weeks before...

Kid arrived stepping out of his carriage and walking up the stairs to speak with his father. He enjoyed his days roaming around town looking at the sights of children running along and seeing beautiful women walk by. He most of all enjoyed the fact that his father always had new paintings up in his office every time Kid came by to visit. "Morning Gladis! I'll let myself in!" Kid announced waving at the secretary who used to watch him as a child. "Good morning father!" since he was young, his father always went by the name Death because of his amazing skill with a gun. "Hello son! Today's the day, what is your decision?" Kid cleared his throat and spoke: "I have chosen to marry and then move away from the city to live a peaceful life." Death sighed heavily and looked at his son:  
"Your suppose to take over the family business son, who else would be able to run this place?" "Spirit or Stein could do it." Death balled his writing hand into a fist: "You'd turn this all away just to live somewhere in the woods?!" Kid looked his father in his eyes and slowly nodded.

"So he chewed you out huh?" Soul asked as him and Kid sat down to share a meal together. "I just wanna go live somewhere peaceful and be happy with my lover!" "What man doesn't?" Soul questioned giving his friend more corn. Kid laughed: "Soul you'd make the perfect wife you know that?" Soul laughed and took the dirty dishes away. "What can I do though? Should I go through with it and wait for my father to send someone after me?" Soul shrugged as he began to wash dishes. "I can always count on you dear friend..." Kid mumbled under his breath.

* * *

"Good afternoon my love" the blonde haired woman said as she gave Kid a loving kiss. "Hello Maka my love." "Dad said no huh?" she hit the nail on the head and Kid fell onto the bed saddened. Maka layed beside him and wrapped her arms around his slender body. "We will try again tomorrow love, with me and my father behind you nothing can go wrong." Kid smiled and kissed his lover deeply.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter, tell me what you think.

-REDEADED


	2. Last Job?

Author's Note: Thank you for the kind reviews friends, here's a new chapter for you.

* * *

"Our last job together huh?" Soul said preparing all of his equipment. "Then you dump me for a new model?" Kid rolled his eyes and rubbed his head, Kid didn't get mad all the time when him and Soul joked about being a gay couple since they were the closest of friends but if he let Soul know he was annoyed by it Soul would go to town on him. "Ummm... Turn on the radio?" Kid asked hoping to change the subject. Soul smiled and put in the mix tape skipping it to a certain song. "Kid why the hell are we jamming in a carriage again?" "I hate driving..." "Well hunny I know you like riding!" "Wha-?" Soul turned the volume up and Kid began to lightly bang his head against the carriage:

**"Vulcanize the whoopee stick In the ham wallet, Cattle prod the oyster ditch With the lap rocket, Batter dip the cranny axe In the gut locker, Retrofit the pudding hatch Ooh la la With the boink swatter"** Kid glared at Soul: "I'd kill you if I didn't enjoy that band."  
Soul blew him a kiss and went back to preparing.

* * *

"Pa-Pa you have to help us! Me and Kid just wanna move out and have a nice family somewhere out of the city!" Spirit tapped his foot, he knew Maka called him Pa-Pa only to get him on her side. "Maka hunny i'm already informed that he won't allow Kid to go out of town and buy himself a place of his own." Maka huffed and pouted as her father tried his best not to give in. Maka snuggled against her father as she tried to come up with a plan, so he held his daughter and sung an old song he used to sing her to bed with: **"I've been around this world, Yet I see no end. All shall fade to black again and again. This storm that s broken me, my only friend. Yeah"** Maka smiled and Spirit broke: "Alright hunny, daddy'll help out." Maka hugged her daddy tightly and looked over his shoulder to see two friends walking by: "Ed! Lina! How are you both?!" the siblings smiled and waved: "Hello Maka, Spirit, how are you both today?" "We're fine, going to try to convince Death to let my baby and his boy to allow them to be happy somewhere other then the city." Ed and Lina decided to give Maka a bag of bullets and two pistols: "What's this for?" "Well we are arms dealers, take it as a wedding gift and hopefully Kid comes back from his last job soon."

* * *

Kid was across the street, sniper in hand, waiting for Soul to come out with the target. Soul was pretending to be drunk as he lured the target and his friends outside the bar. "I bet I... I... Could kill all three of you with just my hand!" the three of them just bursted into laughter and egged on Soul who made a gun out of his fingers: "Get ready fools!" he aimed at them and every time he shot Kid would fire a round until all three were dead.

"Good shots Kid, gotta admit i'm gonna miss you." Kid hugged his best friend tightly as him, Maka, & Spirit walked towards Death: "Dad, please allow me to move." Death sighed greatly and looked at them all.

"...fine my boy, who am I to stand in the way of your happiness after all you are my only son!"

* * *

Seems like everything's going good huh? Song's used were Foxtrot Uniform Charlie Kilo by The Bloodhound Gang (Yes I know it spells fuck.) and In This River by Black Label Society.

-REDEADED


	3. Welcoming?

Author's Note: Seems good so far no?

* * *

Kid fell asleep against Maka as Spirit drove them to their new home. Soul was reading his magazines as usual trying to see if the world had returned to actual intelligence music wise. "Anything good Soul?" Soul growled: "Well Metallica is replacing Green Day on tour which makes them the best on the list but kids today have no idea what real Heavy Metal is anymore!" Maka rolled her eyes and patted Soul's head: "Let 'em see how far they can go before they revert back to the oldies ok?." Soul scoffed and went back to reading. Spirit head Soul complaining and decided to blast SLAYER on the radio for the remainder of the trip.

"Soul, were you blasting SLAYER again?" Kid questioned half-awake. "Maybe, why?" "I can still see the Angel of Death chasing after soldiers in the fields." Soul kissed his friend's cheek: "Baby you know how to cut to my core." Kid growled through Soul's laughter and made his way inside. The house was perfectly symmetrical! 8 windows and 8 paintings! Kid loved it and he didn't care what Maka did as long as she didn't mess with the symmetry. "Kid there's one last surprise!" Maka exclaimed. Kid gave her a questioning look only to see some cars appear in the front yard. "Please hunny, tell me you didn't." Black*Star jumped in: "HOUSE PARTY!"

Kid rubbed his head as the drinking games started. "Kid come play!" commanded Liz pulling him up. Kid grabbed a beer and gave in, they decided to do truth or dare first and it was Liz's turn which made Kid uneasy. "Soul, I dare you and Kid to finally kiss!"  
Kid slammed his head on the table and glared at Soul who rolled his eyes: "Come on Kid, just no tongue ok?" Kid growled louder then normal but allowed Soul to sit on his lap. Soul grinned and rubbed Kid's chin before kissing him quickly. "THAT WAS TOO FAST!" Patty exclaimed but Soul had already went back to his seat. Maka laughed: "Hey Liz, I guess we might lose our men to each other?" Liz laughed hard and hugged Maka tightly.

* * *

Kid woke up and yawned as he looked at the ceiling and sighed. "Should've never allowed her to bring these animal's here..." his eyes grew wide as he saw himself next to Maka, Soul, and Liz all naked in one bed. "A friendship can only go so far" he growled out. Maka slapped him softly: "Shut up, at least Soul is naked against you on one side and i'm naked on the other, at least your sister's tits aren't making your back sweaty." Kid almost slapped himself at the thought of his sister's bare breasts against him. Lina called out for everyone to get up because Ed and her had began to cook breakfast with B*S and Tsubaki. Maka felt Liz start to get up so she covered Kid's eyes: "Liz put your bra back on and stop those things from bouncing!" Liz mumbled something before getting dressed and heading downstairs. Kid moved Soul's hand away from his crotch and slightly pushed him away: "Soul move your leg, it's rubbing me weirdly" Soul mumbled in Kid's ear:

"That's not my leg..."

* * *

Short chapter to welcome the new couple to their new home!

-REDEADED


	4. Familiar?

Kid jumped from the bed and grabbed his gun, he had heard a window break downstairs and he wasn't ready to be robbed. It had only been a week since he started living there with his new wife Maka. Kid cocked his gun and a shadow dashed for the window it had broken only to be stopped by Kid slamming it to the ground. Maka turned on the lights and Kid had a woman in a head lock.

"Why the fuck did you break into our house?!" Kid demanded throwing her into a corner giving her the death glare his family was famous for. The woman grinned and replied: "Lord Aos wanted me to test your abilities Kid, seems your worthy!" she threw a knife at Kid and jumped out of the nearest window before he had time to grab her. Kid placed the knife on the counter waiting to have a word with his father in the morning.

* * *

"Care to explain father?" Death sighed and rubbed his hair out of his face: "I bet him that by the time you were old enough to leave the city you could defeat his daughter and if she had beaten you that you both could get married." Kid threw the knife next to his father's head. "I HAVE MAKA DAD!" "THIS WAS BEFORE GOD DAMMIT! Before you went weak on me and decided you couldn't find happiness in the family business " Kid turned and headed for the door. "Her name is Jasmine, do you remember being with her when you were younger?" Kid's hand dropped from the door handle and became a fist: "She always had a thing for you before she moved away with her Aos, anyway I give you permission to kill them both if you wish." Kid made his exit, angered by his father's decision.

Kid's ride home he stared at the ceiling of the carriage as an unexpected visitor entered the carriage. Jasmine held a Katana in her left hand looking at Kid who showed no hint of emotion. "No hi?" she asked: "Not even a hey it's been forever?" she looked at him angry and squeezing her hand on the blade. "You've forgotten your childhood friend..." before she could lift the blade he slowly looked into her eyes and whispered:

"Butterflies are the cutest." she closed her eyes and began to cry: "Hedgehogs are the cutest." he embraced her tightly "It's been far to long Jaz... I'm sorry..."

* * *

Kid sat in his chair thinking of what he was going to do about this Lord Aos business at hand. Should he kill the father of his childhood friend? Could he even live with himself afterwards? He decided he would meet up with Jaz and soul tomorrow before making a choice, seeing as he now had both of his childhood friends back in his life.

* * *

-REDEADED


	5. The Attack?

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a week or two, lost some things in my mind and needed to find a new reason to do things.

* * *

Kid sat at the table drinking hot cocoa in his warm black coat. Soul arrived and sat next to his friend downing a can of Venom trying to wake up. Jaz cam last and hugged Soul from behind. Soul took off his sunglasses and hugged her back:  
"It has been far too long my dear, how come you've been away so long?" "Father kept a very close eye on me." she huffed out. Kid opened his eyes and smiled at both of his friends.

"I missed this..."

Soul threw away his trash and woke up: "Let's get started!" Kid poped his neck and began: "Well someone is after me and I believe might be after you both as well. So I feel it would be safer to keep in contact if anything happens suddenly." Jaz nodded and put everyone's number's in each other's phones. "I will secretly try to find the person after me but Soul can I ask you to dig around for me as well?" Soul nodded "Ask my dad for as much as you can ok?" Soul grinned. "Alright, all that aside let's meet again soon."

* * *

"Lord Aos, send me in, i'll take out him and his friend!" The big man said, he was wearing a lion's coat and had the whiskers to match. Lord Aos looked outside the window of his mansion and sighed. "Don't touch Jaz ok?" The big man bowed and made his way to the target's at hand.

Kid was walking down the street and picked up a package that had been left for him: "Soul, I love you haha!" he rummaged through the package but before he could find anything a giant paw came out of nowhere and slapped him into a tree! Kid looked up to see a big man in a lion's coat. "And who the fuck are you?" "Just call me Yor" Kid stood up and dashed at his enemy, Yor lifted his hand ready to attack but Kid jumped to the side and swiped his feet off the ground knocking him over. Yor instantly grabbed Kid by the neck and slammed him onto the ground right next to him. Kid rolled to the side and rubbed his temples: "Who you fighting for eh?" he mumbled out. Yor chuckled and grinned: "Just get ready to die Kid." Yor began to roar until someone kicked him in the throat. Yor coughed and looked at Soul who landed and jammed out to his iPod! Yor gave him a confused look and Soul yelled out:

"WU TANG CLAN AIN'T NUTIN' TA FUCK WITH!"

* * *

Soul your a crazy dude huh?

-REDEADED


	6. Reasons?

Author's Note: Sorry I was gone for another week haha... I would like to thank you all for accepting the fact that I write thanks to music and it's amazing abilities to paint these images in my head.

* * *

Kid hopped up next to his friend and raised an eyebrow: "First Thrash Metal then straight to Wu Tang?" Soul rolled his eyes and got in his stance prepared to fight. Yor stood up and roared in anger, thus charging at the two men who almost were ran over by the huge behemoth! Kid threw a brick at Yor who crushed it instantly only to not notice Soul sneak up on him and knee him in the spine! Yor fell on his face and let out another pissed off growl. "How the fuck are we gonna keep him down?!" Soul yelled as Yor stood up acting like nothing had hurt him. Kid was nervous until he heard a motorcycle coming his way blaring some jam by the RZA. Ed jumped off the back as Lina drifted sideways blasting:

**Brain stained with the harbor, sword stained with the blood of martyrs, Revenge is a never ending story, Afro's the author.**

Ed impaled a sword into Yor's ribs and slashed him across the chest with the other. Yor roared and kicked Ed into a building. Lina pulled out an RPG and took aim:

**Trying to bother, the bare site of my father, So I'm living today, like there's tomorrow, Sword, inside my sheet, my heart is filled with beef, For all the dead souls, that I chopped into piece.**

Lina fired away tearing off one of Yor's paws! Yor yelled in agony looking for his missing paw.

**Return, of the Afro sheen, fatal mean guillotine, Sword in my hand, I want the number one headband.**

Ed ran out of the now destroyed building and slammed the other sword into Yor's forehead. Soul sat down against the tree and patted Kid's back. "Talk about Lucky huh?" Kid nodded and looked at the brother and sister combo laughing their heads off.  
Soul walked with Kid to the two: "So do you mind telling us why you so happened to be around and killed this guy?" Ed and Lina packed away their things and drove off and away from a pissed Kid and an annoyed Soul.

* * *

"They just drove off?" Maka and Jaz both asked. Kid nodded before putting the ice back on his head. "Then I suppose you all need to carry weapons from now on huh?" Maka exclaimed kissing her husband. Soul was in the living room wondering about Ed and Lina still, something wasn't right and he was determined to find out why. "Kid we gotta get some answers out of them." Kid groaned: "Tomorrow ok? I'm in pain and I just wanna cuddle my wife."

"Yor was a major fucking failure, what makes you think you'll be any different?" Lord Aos asked as the woman sat in front of him smoking a pipe. "Because no man can resist my seduction my lord." Aos growled and looked out the window once more. "Myra, if you fail me as well do not return is that clear?" The big breasted woman in purple carrying bottles of mysterious liquids bowed to her lord before making her exit.

* * *

Not sure if i'm any good with Hip-Hop writing but i'm going back to my rock music anyway.  
Song used: **Combat** by **The RZA** and **P. Dot** (Yes from the** Afro Samurai : Resurrection soundtrack**)

-REDEADED


	7. Do You?

"Hello? Ed? Lina? You guys home!?" Soul shouted banging on the door. Ed threw open the door slamming it into Kid's face as he glared daggers into Soul. Jaz waved at Ed who smiled and waved back inviting them all in. Lina threw an ice pack to Kid who instantly applied it to his hurt face. "Ed, would you like to explain why you saved us yesterday?" Kid slowly asked, Ed ignored him once more and went back to writing. "Ed what are you writing?" Soul asked looking at the computer screen." "A fanfiction about us all, I made you and Kid assassins, cool huh?" Soul rolled his eyes and went back to questioning Ed: "Tell us-"

"NO!" Ed shouted shoving Soul against the wall. Jaz stood up but Lina flipped a switch and the whole house started morphing. Jaz jumped to Lina who stretched as the house finished morphing, they were now in what seemed to be a bedroom. Ed and Soul were in the garage to which Ed aimed and threw a wrench at Soul causing him to duck. Kid sat down and open the drawer in front of him and began to read. Soul and Ed fought with a wrench and a hammer! Soul hammered Ed on his shoulder and got a wrench in his wrist. Lina and Jaz fought with knives and bottles. Jaz broke a bottle on Lina's head and dodged a knife in the ribs.

* * *

Lina and Jaz finally arrived with Lina carrying Jaz and throwing her on the couch next to Soul and Kid. "So you have no other lead as well?" Kid mumbled tossing the file on the table in front of him. Ed shrugged and went back to typing. "So you two fought us why?" Jaz asked rubbing her head. "To see if you were strong at all." Lina stated in a monotone annoying Jaz. Lina flipped another switch and the trio was out the door and onto lawn chairs. "Let's go guys..." Kid mumbled walking from the house.

Kid was asleep on his couch before being awakened by his sister Liz. "I'm still not an aunt Kid, I don't like that." he growled and went to his bed to catch more sleep. He opened the door to see his wife naked under the sheets! "Oh darling, grant me our first child." Maka's giggling told Liz that it was a go to make her an aunt. Soul came from behind and kissed his lover on her back. "Hey hott stuff." Liz instantly pulled her man to the guest room.

Jaz was sitting on her bed at home trying to see if her father had let someone else go after Kid. Aos walked into his daughter's room and begun to talk: "Hunny I know you care for this boy but this whole situation is none of your concern, he will die and that's all there is to it. Me and my partner have agreed to it." she looked into his eyes: " You will come to know who it is, in due time." with that he left the room.

* * *

Please tell me you know what story Ed (Myself) was typing on the computer!

-REDEADED


	8. Him?

Gone for a longer time huh? Sorry guys, have a lot on my mind and needed to get rid of some stress...

* * *

Soul stared out the window he was in front of, Death had just fired him for not wanting to work. "Whatever, at least now I can spend time with Liz..." he slowly made his way home smoking and ignoring the ash falling onto his shirt. He took out his iPod and put on some Iron Maiden to try and block out what had just happened. He noticed a women sitting alone yet smiling at him, Soul thought nothing of it as he just wanted to head home. He looked away from the woman only to see her standing in front of him! "What the-?" the woman placed her lips onto his and vanished into thin air. Soul cleaned his lips and fast walked home annoyed.

Kid had been on his way home after hearing about Soul being fired he was saddened. He always knew Soul liked his job since it kepted him busy and left him little time to look at life. he was almost home but noticed a woman sitting under a tree smiling at him.  
Kid slowed his pace as he studied her, who was this woman and what did she want? He resumed his normal pace and noticed the woman standing in front of him! She lunged for him but he moved to the side and punched her in the jaw knocking her away.  
"What do you want?" he asked only to notice her vanish! Kid walked home puzzled.

Jaz sat on her bed tapping her fingers, she was debating on wither she should go visit the boys or try to figure out who the person was hunting them now. She received no clues from anyone, not even her father. She began to give up hope until she finally decided to go see the boys. As she opened the door a knife slammed in front of her face into her door. She looked and gasped! "Wait!-"

* * *

Kid made it home finally but did not see the sight he had hoped for. A house burning to the ground stood before the man, without a hint of hesitation he dashed towards the inferno. "MAKA!" he yelled jumping into the house looking all around. "MAKA!"  
A kicked to the stomach shoved him out of the house and onto his lawn. It was the woman from before! "Hello child of Death, my name is Myra." "SHUT THE FUCK UP! WHERE'S MAKA?" at this point his eyes widened as he saw Soul walking from behind the house holding Jaz by the hair! "You like it? One kiss and his brain is all mine!" Soul throw her to the ground and started to walk towards Kid. Kid stood up and got ready to fight his best friend. "Soul, snap out of it, it's me Kid!" soul's eyes were dull and dead as he charged at Kid with two knives in his hand. "DAMMIT SOUL!" shouted a voice from behind Kid! Two feet came into view knocking Soul into a tree. "Wow Kid, your gonna freeze up like that when you find Maka?" Kid rolled his eyes and gave a thumbs up to his friend: "Thanks a lot...

...Black*Star"

* * *

Getting a little better no?

-REDEADED


	9. Gone?

Author's Note: You ever spend a day doing something excessively and then the rest of the week your start seeing shit? No? Forget I asked please...

* * *

Black*Star popped his neck: "You take this cunt out, i'll take care of Soul alright?" Kid looked at with a raised eyebrow: "First off where the fuck did you come from?" "I'll explain later!" Kid sighed and ran to Myra who was standing in front of Jaz's body. Myra tried to grab Kid but he went through her legs and grabbed Jaz before kicking Myra away. "Jaz? Jaz hunny you need to wake up." he told her trying to slap her awake. She grabbed his hand and coughed out: "Take the pistol out of my pocket and the knife out of my bra." Kid did so and laid his friend behind the tree. Kid locked and loaded staring down Myra as Black*Star knocked Soul out and sat on him keeping him from getting away. "Tell me Myra, where the fuck is my wife at?" Myra laughed: "Beat me and i'll tell you, well maybe I will anyway!" Kid began to fire at her aiming for the chest but this woman was fast dodging every shot as if it was nothing! "Face it Kid your fucking slow!" she shouted, as soon as Kid ran out of ammo Black*Star dashed and grabbed Myra by the throat and slamming her into the ground! "Give me the knife Kid!" B*S shouted.

Maka slowly woke up to nothing but darkness, she heard the clip-clopping of hooves but could see nothing. "Hello?" she called out hoping to hear something. She could hear low breathing and decided to keep asking random questions until the person would respond. After the 23rd the dude growled out: "My partner will be taking care of you so SHUT UP!" Maka pouted and replied: "My husband will kill you before either one of you harm me." "Not when he sees my face." she was confused only to be pulled out of the back of whatever she was in and blinded by the sun.

Black*Star had a small advantage over Myra, her huge breasts made it a bit harder for her to turn as fast as B*S could. He gave her a swift uppercut and grabbed her from behind impaling the knife between her breasts. "AHHH YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!" "Now Myra, answer my questions... Where is my wife?" Kid asked glaring daggers into her. "She's with yo-" suddenly a bullet went through her forehead blasting brains all over Black*Star. Kid turned and saw a man in black jumped into the woods. "Fuck, I wish I had more of that stuff Josh Eppard gave me!" "Josh?" Kid exclaimed, B*S shrugged and helped take Jaz and Soul to his home.

* * *

Just wanted to concentrate on the fight scene to be honest, my mind has been playing tricks on me so I might update more!

-REDEADED


	10. Drugs?

Author's Note: I am grateful for the creation of Blues and Thrash Metal, without those I wouldn't be able to function anymore!

* * *

Kid fell on Black*Star's couch as B*S let Soul and Jaz rest on his guest bed. "You think they'll be ok?" Black*Star asked handing Kid some water. Kid took a sip: "They'll be fine, just play some Metallica or Megadeth and Soul will get up right away, as for Jaz, I think she needs a little more rest." Black*Star sat next to Kid and turned on the news to see Kid's house be nothing more then a pile of ash. "God dammit..." Kid leaned back and rubbed his aching head.  
"Tsubaki is already looking into finding Maka if it helps you feel any better." Kid didn't respond, he just felt a pill bottle in his pocket and took a few pills out. "I thought you quit Kid?" "Well you didn't just lose your wife and house in one sitting did you?" he snapped throwing seven pills in his mouth and instantly swallowing them. Black*Star went to wake Soul just sighing. "Black*Star come on I'm... I'm sorry..." Kid mumbled out before the pills took their course and knocked him out.

* * *

Kid always saw the same thing each time he took these pills, a yellow room with green shelves and a blue door. He looked at himself in the red mirror and his whole body was just black, no outlines or anything just pure black. He opened the door to see a purple Flying V guitar leading him down the hallway. "I feel like i'm in Soul's body haha..." he chuckled out. He kepted walking only this time the floor gave way and he began to fall! He began to scream since he hadn't gone through this before! Two hands caught him before his heart stopped, he looked up and just sighed. "Hi... Mother..." all you could see was a woman's smile as she let her son lay on a couch.

Kid woke up and went to the bathroom to throw up. "Taking your medication again eh?" "Shut up Soul." Kid growled out wiping his mouth clean. They both sat on the couch and waited as Jaz changed clothes, Soul holding and ice pack to his head and Kid putting away the pills before Jaz could ask. Jaz poped her neck and stood in front of the boys:

"The guy's name is Ronald Sanchez."

Kid raised an eyebrow as did Soul. "Weird name yes I know but he was my teacher for a while and I know how he operates... kinda anyway." Soul layed down with his head on Kid's lap, Kid held the ice pack for Soul and slowly rubbed his head: "Do you know if he has Maka?" "He won't, she's either with my father or his partner." "Partner?" Soul yawned and Kid patted his head: "Yes, my father isn't alone on this and i'm sure one of them has her by now." "Plan then?" Soul mumbled out: "The plan is we attack my home and i'll go after Sanchez while you two find out information from my father." Kid yawned too and told Jaz to come sit with them. "I think we all need literally a day of sleep first ok?" The three friends slept on the couch together and Black*Star couldn't help but get a picture! Kid and Jaz next to each other as Soul layed across their laps.

* * *

Lol I would love to actually have a picture of that so if you draw it please send it to me :)

-REDEADED


	11. Last Stand?

Author's Note: I think one or two more chapters left, depends on my head and if it decides to listen to me or not this time.

* * *

Tsubaki and Black*Star drove the gang to Jaz's house and dropped them off. "Jaz are you positive this will work?" asked Soul who took a few painkillers. "Just go in and do whatever you need to do alright?" Soul nodded and handed Kid the explosives.

"Ronald what the fuck was that bang?!" Aos screamed at the hooded man: "The sound of my student demanding a fight." Ronald then jumped out of the window and went into a few trees.

Kid and Soul walked through the explosion carrying M16's and started firing away at all the guards headed towards them. "Alright Jaz, fire the flare and do what you gotta do!" Kid yelled out as he shot down a few more guards. Jaz made her way to the forest and fired off a blue flare. A roar of a motorcycle was heard as the two boys walked across the lawn and blew open the front door, "Where the hell would I hide?" Kid asked out loud looking at the three sets of stairs. Soul began to sing as he pointed to a running Lord Aos:** "Keep searching, Keep on searching, This search goes on, This search goes on."** Kid scoffed then chuckled as they both rushed up the stairs, before the got to the door they ducked behind the wall as Aos shot at them with a shotgun.

Jaz ran her fingers through her crimson red hair as she waited for her master to attack. The motorcycle finally appeared with Ed and Lina blasting music as they ran over the remaining guards. Jaz threw a knife at the tree behind her, "Been a long time Jaz." Ron said pulling the knife out of his scarf. "I'd say you've gotten much better but it doesn't seem that way to me." Another knife flew by a cut his cheek. "Check again old man, i'm about to fuck you up."

Kid rolled to the other hall dodging all of Aos' shots. "Soul now!" Soul leaned over and shot Aos in the shoulder knocking him on his ass and allowing the boys to interrogate him. "Where is Maka?!" Kid demanded holding the barrel to Aos' cheek. "She's not here obviously you fucking idiot!" Kid brought his heel to the man's nose at least three times before repeating himself. "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! She should be at the docks by now!" Soul then knocked the man unconscious "Docks huh? Then about two thirds of the men are dead by now." Soul laughed as he pointed to the scar Maka gave Kid on their first date.

Jaz was bleeding from her arm and mouth as her master had already lost one arm. "You have gotten a bit better I will admit, any last words before you die?" Jaz looked at the motorcycle and smiled as the song played: **"Master, Master, where's the dreams that I've been after? Master, Master, you promised only lies! Laughter, laughter, all I hear or see is laughter! Laughter, laughter, laughing at my cries! Fix me!"** with that she maneuvered around her master and knocked him off his feet thus impaling him in the throat.  
The boys waved to her only to see her get shot in the chest by her master. Both of their hearts stopped as they watched their childhood friend slowly fall to the ground. Ed grabbed her and Lina shot the green flare signaling that they would take care of her as the boys continued on.

Thus our story has returned to where we left off at the beginning, Kid opened the door and froze as he saw his enemy...

"Father?..."

* * *

Shitty cliffhanger I know... Songs used were **Frantic** and **Master Of Puppets** by **METALLICA**

-REDEADED


	12. Because!

Author's Note: Would someone like to help me write a story?

* * *

Death turned and looked at his son after locking Maka in the closet. Kid was speechless This was his father! Why would he kidnap Maka? Didn't he give them permission to be married? "I bet your filled with questions right now Kid." "No father, seeing you take my wife hostage is a normal thing in every family." Kid saw his father's hand move and leaped to grab whatever he had grabbed. Kid knocked his father to the ground: "A shotgun dad? YOU WERE GONNA FUCKING KILL ME?!" "YOU BOY! YOU LEFT ME TO RUN THE EMPIRE ALONE! NO HELP OR ANYTHING!" Kid kicked his father in the face and just looked upon him with fire in his eyes. "I never wanted to run that stupid fucking plan of yours, now where is my wife?" Death just laughed and pulled out a key. "Think about it son, leave with me and you and your wife won't-" Kid laughed as he grabbed the key and freed his wife: "No dad, if anything it won't be you coming back with us!" Death's smile dropped as Kid aimed at his father's face.

* * *

A sunny day it was, Soul and Liz were asleep on Kid's couch as him, Maka, and Jaz had a chat on the porch outside. "I'm so glad that mess is over and done with, what have you been up Jaz?" Maka asked taking a sip of tea. "Gonna go train with Ed and Lina for a while and then see what happens you know?" Kid smiled and yawned: "I think i'm just gonna live off the land, no more visiting anyone." Maka punched Kid in the side at that statement. "Hunny when we have children of course they can buy us a house in the city!" Maka closed her eyes and smiled as her husband grumbled his way into the kitchen. Kid saw a letter on his counter and read it. He smiled and threw it in the trash.

'Give us the remains or die. -F'

* * *

Shitty ending? I'm sorry just didn't feel like making it longer and more pointless then it already was you know? I'm gonna try again or just do a songfic.

-REDEADED


End file.
